


To love another person is to see the face of God

by Eponinetaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Enjolras, Asexual Enjolras, Asexual Feuilly, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Christmas, Depressed Grantaire, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of acephobia, Modern Era, New Year's Eve, Non Binary Jean Prouvaire, Panic Attacks, Partially Deaf Grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire are in a loving relationship. E is Homoromantic Asexual and Autistic. R is partially deaf and has depression. They help each other through it. Expect fluff and their two cats Apollo and Liberty make an appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Chapter Two coming soon

It's a cold snowy November morning. R watches E sleep. Currently the blonde angel is oblivious to the dark haired man staring. Blonde curly hair laid out like a halo. Grantaire cherishes the times Enjolras is sleeping because he looks peaceful and relaxed. I love this sweet, kind, passionate, loving man, Grantaire thinks. Leaving Enjolras to his much needed sleep, R gazes out their bedroom window and smiles. Autumn is such a beautiful season. The colours make it calming and the weather is cooler. 

Warm hands wrap around his waist and he leans back into Enjolras' embrace. "Morning sweetheart" E gently kisses his neck. "Morning to you too Apollo". Enjolras snorts. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a god". R turns to face his boyfriend and giggles. "Enj you're an angel sent from heaven to protect us. When I look at you, it's like staring at the sun". Enjolras rolls his eyes. "If I'm Apollo you are Dionysus". Grantaire grins. " Yes I'm happy with that". "I love you R always". "I love you too Enj forever"  
They kiss like their lives depend on it. Enjolras is already falling asleep. " What time did you get to sleep last night?" 

"Around 3am. I was calling out some acephobic idiot. Why is it people invalidate asexuals?. We exist and I won't rest until aces get the recognition and acceptance they deserve".  
"Enj people are assholes but with activism and education we can change that" Enjolras stares in amazement at his boyfriend. "It makes me so happy to hear you say that R. I don't deserve you". "Apollo it's I who doesn't deserve you. All I do is drink and fall asleep or argue at meetings". E kisses R with everything he has and strokes his face. "My darling please don't put yourself down like that. You're kind, loving, artistic and strong. I wouldn't have you any other way. Enjolras holds Grantaire tightly and kisses his hair. "I love it when you question my ideas and I respect your points"  
Grantaire snorts. "When I first met you I actually thought you hated me". "Never have I hated you. Maybe infuriated but never hate. When you drink it scares me R. I don't want to lose you. You're my soulmate"

"Why don't you get back in bed and I'll make us breakfast". Enjolras is half asleep and R looks at him fondly. Kissing him on the forehead "go back to sleep Apollo I'll wake you when it's ready".  
Enjolras rolls over with his back to the door, wrapping himself with blankets. 

Enj is vegan so R starts preparing a vegan breakfast. He remembers the day his boyfriend transitioned to Veganism. Animals are not ours to eat, wear, abuse or for our entertainment he'd said.  
R is vegetarian but gradually changing to Veganism. Grantaire does most of the cooking as Enjolras is terrible at cooking. R remembers that time Enj almost burnt the house down. 

Grantaire walks into their bedroom with trays of Vegan Breakfast and orange juice with coffee on the side. He gently wakes his sleeping boyfriend. "Enj it's time to eat love". Enjolras groans but sits up. He's never been a morning person. "Thank you R, you're the best". With a grateful look he starts to enjoy his breakfast. Grantaire follows suit. You know you'd make a great chef R"  
"Thanks babe but I'm happy with my job in the library". Enj smiles fondly.  
Grantaire places the cutlery in the dishwasher. 

They cuddle in bed and R starts to sing one of Enjolras' favourite songs Out There from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. The man in question sighs in contentment. R gently strokes his hair which soothes him. "You have a beautiful voice R". "I'm glad you think so Enj". "Sunday is my favourite day because we can stay in and cuddle and kiss all day". Grantaire hums in agreement. "I wish we could stay like this forever". 

"Aww look who's come to see us Enj". A beautiful black cat jumps up on their bed and purrs at them. "Hello there Apollo" Grantaire says with a smirk. "R trust you to name our cat Apollo". He rolls his eyes at Grantaire. The cats lies in between them and falls asleep. "You know Apollo should have a cat friend" R suggests with smile. "You have to be joking". "I'm serious Enj. If we get another cat I'll let you name them". Enjolras can't resist Grantaire with his smile and gives in. "Ok R but I'll hold you to that". Grantaire beams. "You won't regret it Enj. I love you". "I love you too R". Grantaire starts tickling Enjolras who can't stop laughing. They roll on the bed kissing and uncontrollable laughter. "R please stop"  
Grantaire plants kisses onto Enjolras' face. 

The phone rings and Enjolras groans. "It's Sunday can we please not answer that"  
He hides his face into the pillow.  
"It could be important I'll answer it".  
"Hello". "Hi Mrs Enjolras". Enj freezes and has a look of horror. His relationship with his parents is terrible. "I'm afraid he's in the shower at the moment". "Tell Julien his father and I will visit this evening".  
Before Grantaire has time to reply the call is ended. 

"Oh god this is a nightmare". Enjolras is clearly having a panic attack. "Sweetheart take deep breaths in and out. E is hyperventilating. R hugs his boyfriend and strokes his hair gently. "Shh angel I'm here and I love you". Enjolras holds on tightly and starts to sob. "Let it all out E". Grantaire makes soothing sounds which seems to calm Enjolras down. "I love you R I'd be lost without you. Please don't ever leave me" His tears have stopped but he looks scared. "I'll never leave you Enj never. We'll be together forever". "R I must warn you that my parents are damn right rude and judgmental". "I'll be here Enj I'm not leaving you with them"  
"I'll make them leave as soon as I can R I promise". Grantaire dries Enjolras' tears and they cuddle for a few hours enjoying their time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening there's a knock on the door. Enjolras seems nauseous. Grantaire is worried. "Enj I can tell them you're not up for visitors tonight". E sighs. "No let them in I'm not afraid. R opens the door revealing a severe looking couple dressed in rich clothing. Grantaire notices Enj looks very much like his mother. 

"Well you must be Réne Grantaire?" Mrs Enjolras shakes Grantaire's hand followed by Enjolras' father. They both look disapprovingly at him. R is uncomfortable and is feeling wary and on edge. Enjolras holds Grantaire's hand and squeezes gently. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Réne and I love him with my whole heart. There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind". His parents tut in disapproval. "Julien your father and I were hoping you'd find a nice young woman to settle down with". 

Enjolras frowns at his parents. "How dare you come here and dictate my life. You know I'm Homoromantic and Asexual and I love Réne so you can leave now". "Don't speak to us this way Julien we expect better from you". "Yes dad you expect me to be a good Christian heterosexual boy, well I'm sorry to be such a disappointment. You can stop funding me for all I care I don't answer to you". R lays a comforting hand on Enjolras' shoulder which seems to calm him. 

"What do you do Réne?" Julien's mother asks. "I'm a library assistant at the local library". They snort at this. This makes E insecure and he feels nauseous but holds his ground. "Mother, Réne is extremely hard working and he cares and looks out for me. The most loving sweet boyfriend I could ever ask for". They say nothing but look annoyed with Enjolras. 

"You've never been there. All my life you've treated me with contempt. I never felt loved or like I belonged. Leaving was the best decision I ever made. You disgust me" 

"What happened to you Julien?"  
"I grew up and have a life of my own"  
"How can you be asexual?, you must be confused". Enjolras grits his teeth in anger. "It's a real valid orientation mom. I don't have to explain myself. Look it up on google". 

"We hear you're vegan now". "Yes what of it"? "You can't be getting enough iron you look pale Julien". Enjolras scoffs. "I'm fine dad I'm getting enough nutrition thank you very much". 

The room is silent for a few moments. Uncomfortable silence. "Please leave I've had enough of arguing with you both. Please don't call again". "You're our son Julien". "I don't care I want nothing more to do with you".  
He slams the door in their face. 

Enjolras is shaking with anger. "Enj it's ok love they've gone". E falls to floor and R catches him holding tightly. "Shh sweetheart I love you". "I'm so sorry you had to witness that R". "Enj I'm ok. It's you I'm worried about". "My parents are assholes I hate them". E kisses R passionately and with willpower. "You're my family R". Grantaire smiles holding onto Enjolras' hand. "Yes you're my soulmate and I love you to the moon and back". "You know my parents would have loved you Julien. If only they were alive". R has tears rolling down his face. "Réne they'd be very proud of you". "Really I'm not too sure". Grantaire doubts his self at times. "R I know for certain they're watching over you and smiling with pride at the caring, kind, loving and intelligent man you've become". Grantaire sobs into Enjolras' shirt. "I love you my R. I'm proud of you always. You're my life and I don't know what I'd do without you".  
They cuddle on the floor for what seems like hours. 

"Let's go to bed R". They fall onto the bed and hold each other. Sharing the others warmth they drift off. "Goodnight R I love you". Gently he kisses R's face. "Goodnight Apollo I love you too". With that they sleep wrapped together and legs entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Jehan, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Eponine will make an appearance.

"Earth to Réne". Grantaire startles and gives Enjolras a sheepish look. "Sorry Enj I drifted off again, don't worry". Enjolras looks at his boyfriend in concern and worry. "I am worried R, you've been like this for days". 

Grantaire is currently sitting at their kitchen table and looks as if he's had no sleep. "R have you been taking your medication"?. He freezes and puts his hands over his face. "Please leave it Enj I don't want to talk about it". 

Enjolras frowns and grabs Grantaire's hands across the table. He squeezes gently. "Please R talk to me". To his horror his boyfriend starts to cry uncontrollably. "My love, whatever it is I'm here" 

"I'm sorry E. I haven't been taking my medication. To tell you the truth I've missed over a week of pills".   
Enj gives him an encouraging look which gives R the strength to continue.   
"I wanted to see if I could survive without them. Well this proves I can't". 

"Come here sweetheart". E wraps R into a comforting hug and plants a kiss on his head. Grantaire feels safe and secure in Enjolras' arms. "Please don't be angry with me Apollo". Enj smiles tenderly at his distressed love. "I'm not angry my sweet I love you with everything I have"

They walk into the lounge and cuddle. It's the last weekend of November and the snow is falling thick and heavy. 

Their house is covered in Christmas decorations which consists mostly of Red and Green. Their colours. 

R rests his head on Enjolras' shoulder. "You make a comforting pillow Enj".   
E laughs fondly. "I want to tell you how my depression has been"  
With a reassuring nod E kisses R softly. 

"I feel like everyday is the same. Mornings are torture. My limbs are heavy and sometimes I can't move or function properly. I'm always thinking bad things are going to happen. That you'll leave and find someone better. Who would want to be with me?. Enjolras you deserve better than me. All I do is drink or mock your beliefs. Everyday is exhausting but you guide me through Julien. My radiant light, my guardian angel. Because of you I'll power through. You give me hope Enj. Our friends give me hope too but you are my other half". 

Enjolras has tears rolling down his face and he knows he'll protect R with his life. My sweet R has a heart of gold but is fragile and insecure. "R my love you're the best thing in my life. Without you all my causes and hopes mean nothing. You're my strength and I love you so much. You're not alone. Through the good and bad days you have me. I'm proud of you my love always. We can get through this together". 

R grabs Enjolras' face and kisses him with passion and soul. Wrapped in each other's arms they eventually part to breathe. Their hearts beating. 

"It's Christmas in a little over 3 weeks. It'll be our first together. You know our friends are planning a Christmas party". Enj snorts. "Yes and I'm sure it'll be a great night. No doubt Courf has something crazy planned". Grantaire laughs. "There'll be karaoke no doubt. Well you and I will sing Something To Believe In". "Can't wait" Enjolras replies while stroking Grantaire's face. 

Apollo their black cat walks into the room and places himself in between Enjolras and Grantaire. They stroke his fur and Apollo purrs in happiness. 

Christmas music is playing in the background and the snow is deep outside. R sighs in contentment with Enj humming a Christmas song which lures him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party shenanigans. The friends celebrate the festive season with music, laughter and truth or dare.

"Guys get a room" Courf shouts at Enjolras and Grantaire. They were kissing in a crowded pub surrounded by their friends. Happy in each other's presence. 

"Shut up Mattieu". Enjolras replies rolling his eyes. Courf chokes on his pint of Guinness. "Whatever Julien". Enj narrows his eyes and groans. 

"Ignore him Enj he's drunk". Grantaire laughs while pulling his boyfriend closer and they kiss for what seems like hours. 

Their friends make fake gagging noises but they carry on regardless. 

"Hi friends". Jehan greets them. They have flowers in their red hair which makes them look poetic and radiant. 

"Courf and I have an announcement to make" Jehan smiles fondly at their boyfriend. 

"Aww do tell us what's Courf done now?" R teases. 

"Waiting for Marius and Cosette and then we'll tell you" Jehan giggles and dances round the dance floor. 

"Babe can I have this dance?"  
"My darling Jehan with pleasure"  
They have their hands wrapped around each other and gracefully move across the dance floor with Endless Love playing in the background. They have eyes only for each other. 

Enjolras and Grantaire hold hands and watch their beloved friends spend time together. "I'm happy for Jehan. They deserve all the happiness in the world. If Courf ever hurt them I'd destroy him"  
Enjolras has a determined look when he says this. 

Grantaire hums in agreement. "It's ok Enj. I'm sure Courf knows this. You can be scary when you're angry you know"

"Only because I don't want my friends getting hurt. You know how Courf flirts with other people".  
"Yes Enj I know but that's Courf he doesn't mean anything by it"  
Enjolras sighs and holds R close to him. 

"Good evening Julien" Combeferre hugs his best friend. "Good evening Réne" He greets R. 

"Where's Eponine?" R asks Ferre. 

"She's running late. Her shift at the cafe ran late. She'll be here soon" 

Eponine is Grantaire's best friend. She keeps him grounded and is one of the most supportive people he knows. She can be fierce and protective and doesn't put up with any shit. Ep and R have known each other since nursery.  
Their parents knew each and were best of friends. 

Grantaire lost his mom 3 days after his 21st birthday. He still remembers the day she passed and sometimes at night he has a cry with Enjolras holding him protectively. The nightmares are the worst. 

"Are you ok R"? Grantaire snaps out his haze. Ferre is looking at him in concern and Enjolras is squeezing his hand gently.  
"I went off in my head again I'll be alright". "Let's sit down R". 

They sit down and Ferre orders a round of drinks. 

"Evening lovelies" Cosette greets the amis and hugs them in turn.  
She has beautiful blonde hair and has a heart of gold. 

As they sit down with their friends, Marius starts tickling her. The friends look on in amusement.  
"Marius stop please" laughing uncontrollably. 

"Leave poor Cosette alone Marius" Courf scolds his friend playfully. 

Eventually Marius stop and looks bashful.  
He gently kisses Cosette with their friends aww and cooing in the background. 

Feuilly and Bahorel are gazing at each other loving and taking in the atmosphere of the place. 

"Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta are laughing and joking about something but the friends don't know what of because the pub is loud and Christmas music is playing. 

"Friends we have an announcement to make". Courf holds Jehan's hand and they smile fondly. 

"Well I asked Jehan to marry me and they said yes!!!" 

"Congratulations friends". R is the first to congratulate them followed by Enjolras and the rest of the amis. 

Cosette squeals. " This is wonderful news I'm so happy for you. You make a beautiful couple" 

"When is the wedding?" Feuilly asks buried in Bahorel's arms. 

"Valentine's Day" Jehan says with a smirk in Enjolras' direction. 

Jehan knows their friend despises Valentine's Day because of the capitalism. 

"I'm very happy for you both". Enjolras smiles. 

Courf looks at E in disbelief. "I thought you would have something to say about the particular day". 

Enjolras scoffs. "I may despise it but my friends are getting married so I'm over the moon about it". 

"I never thought I'd see the day when Enj is ok about Valentine's Day". Grantaire teases. 

"Anyway let me get the next round of drinks. Bahorel bellows. 

Eponine hugs R tightly and sits next to her best friend. "How are you R?" 

Grantaire sighs. "I could be better. To tell you the truth I haven't been taking my antidepressants for over a week. I know it's a stupid thing to do but I'm tired of taking them" 

"Oh R I'm glad you've told me. You know I'm always here for you. Sweetie you're my best friend and I want what's best for you"

"Enjolras has had a go at me for it. I hate upsetting him" 

"Réne, Julien loves you with his whole heart. He's worried about you. I'm not going to lie I really hated him when you first got together but he's proved me wrong. That man worships you". 

R scoffs. "I'm the one who worships him" 

Eponine smiles. "I remember you gushing over him at meetings. You made it so obvious to everyone". 

"I'm going to the doctors for a medication review. Julien is going with me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without him". 

"I'm proud of you R" 

"Enough about me. How are you Eponine?" 

She sighs. "Well I'm over Marius. It was a silly crush". 

She pauses. "Please don't tell anyone R but I have feelings for someone in this group". 

"On my life" He promises. 

It's Ferre I have feelings for". 

Grantaire smiles. "You should tell him Ponine. He may return your affections"

"I'm going to tell him later tonight but I'm scared". 

"Eponine sweetie you deserve only the best and Ferre will love and cherish you"

"Thank you for everything R. I love you". 

"Thank you for everything too Ponine. You're the best kindest friend I could ever wish for". 

They give each other a tight hug. 

"Who's up for truth and dare?" Courf asks with a grin. 

They all nod in agreement. 

"I'll start". Looking at Enjolras he smirks. "Truth or dare". 

"I have nothing to hide. Truth". 

"Have you and R ever had sex"? 

Grantaire glares daggers at Courf.  
Enjolras is frozen. 

"That's a personal question Courf and none of your business". R is annoyed with Courf. 

The friends are tense and wait for Enjolras to answer. 

"No we've not had sex because I don't want it. The truth is the thought of it makes me queasy". 

R places a comforting hand on Enjolras' shoulder which calms him down. 

"We love each other dearly but sex doesn't play a part in our relationship". 

"I love Julien and respect him with everything I have" 

With that the explanation is closed. 

Enjolras turns to R. "Truth or dare" 

"Truth" 

Enjolras takes a deep breath and realises he may regret this later. 

"When did you first know you had romantic feelings for me?" 

Grantaire smiles at his love. "Since the first day I met you". 

He places his lips to Enjolras' soft lips and kisses him with passion and soul. 

They pull away breathless with love and adoration in their eyes. 

"Jehan truth or dare"

The poet replies "truth" 

"If you could be anyone in a musical who would you be?" 

Jehan gazes at Courf. "Elphaba from Wicked and Courf would be my Fiyero". 

"Aww how adorable". R teases. 

"My love truth or dare?" 

Courf replies "truth"

"Stand on the table and shout I hate Donald Trump". 

Courf stands on the table shouting at the top of his voice. "I hate Donald Trump" repeatedly. 

Everyone is laughing at the dork. 

Courf almost falls of the table. 

"Careful you might hurt yourself". Joly says worriedly. 

"Feuilly truth or dare" 

"Truth" 

Courf grins which means he's up to no good. 

"Are you and Bahorel sexually involved?" 

Enjolras glares at Courf. 

"No I'm asexual. Our relationship is purely platonic. We are in a Queerplatonic relationship". 

"Rel truth or dare?" 

"Ok I'm going to say dare" 

"Stand on the table and shout abolish the monarchy as loud as possible". 

Bahorel does exactly that. R is giggling uncontrollably. 

"Joly truth or dare?"

"Truth" 

"If you had to sing any Abba song what would it be?". 

"Waterloo of course" 

"Chetta truth or dare". 

"Dare" 

"Sing God Help The Outcasts from the Hunchback Of Notre Dame". 

Chetta has an amazing singing voice and they all watch on in amazement and awe. 

They applaud her and she smiles at them fondly. 

"Bossuet truth or dare" 

"Truth"

"If you could change anything in this world what would it be?"

"Make sure everyone has a roof over their head and food to eat. For the most vulnerable in our society to have a good quality of life. Equality for all. Kindness and inclusive of all people and animals. For the world to be a happy equal peaceful place to live in". 

"Cosette truth or dare?" 

"Truth". 

"Sing one of your favourite songs while standing on the table". 

She sings Wishing you were somehow here again and has the voice of an angel. 

Marius is gazing at his love in adoration and kisses her as soon as she sits down. 

"Marius truth or dare". 

"Dare"

"Shout Napoleon is great" 

Enjolras groans. 

Marius ignores him and nearly gets kicked out with his constant shouting. 

Blushing profusely Marius starts giggling. 

"Ferre truth or dare"

"Truth" 

"Do you have feelings for anyone in our group?" 

Ferre freezes. "Umm yes but I'm not saying who". 

"Eponine truth or dare?"

She rolls her eyes. "Truth". 

"Do you still have feelings for Marius?" 

She glares. "No but I do have feelings for someone in this group". 

She desperately wants Ferre to know she loves him but would rather do it in private. 

Ferre is hurting inside. Eponine has another love. She'll never love me. 

"R truth or dare?"

"Truth". 

"Sing one of your songs dedicated to Enjolras". 

He sings I will follow you into the dark with Enj staring at him in adoration. 

"Julien truth or dare?" 

"Truth" 

"I know you love me but have you ever had feelings for any of our friends before you met me?" 

Grantaire instantly regrets asking this but his curiosity wins over. 

The man in question starts shaking. "I....  
With that he storms off outside leaving a shocked R ready to go after him. 

"Leave him Réne I'll go" 

Jehan finds their friend crying on the pavement. 

"Oh darling it's ok I know it can get too much at times. That's it take deep breaths mon ami. You're doing great". 

Enjolras gradually calms down.  
"It's Combeferre I use to have feelings for". 

"Oh Enj come here". They hug Enjolras close to them. 

"I'm scared R will leave me and that Ferre will hate me". 

"R worships and adores you. He'll understand. It's before you even knew him. He loves you Enj". 

They sit quietly for a few moments. 

"I had feelings for Feuilly before I got with Courf. And yes Feuilly knows and is ok about it. And well Courf understands too. I promise you it'll be ok. You must tell them both". 

Enjolras wipes his tears. "Thank you Jehan my dear friend I love you". 

"I love you too Enjolras always". 

They walk back into the pub and R goes to Enj and kisses him. 

Enjolras tells R everything. 

"Oh Julien I love you. You're my world. It's ok. Nothing can tear us apart. You're my soulmate and I venerate you". 

Meanwhile Eponine and Combeferre confess their love for another and share their first dance together. 

They have turns on the mic. 

Enjolras and Grantaire Sing Something to believe in. 

Enjolras then performs Out There from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. 

Grantaire performs Hallelujah. 

Courf and Jehan I Could have danced all night. 

Courf sings On The Streets of Dublin. 

Jehan performs When you believe. 

Musichetta - God Help The Outcasts. 

Joly - Waterloo. 

Combeferre - Bring Him Home. 

Eponine - Defying Gravity. 

Cosette - I have a dream. 

Bossuet - Brown eyed girl. 

Bahorel - I'm a believer 

Marius chooses not to perform 

Feuilly - You Raise Me Up 

The music and laughter carries on for hours. All the friends are happy and content with each other. 

They look forward to what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amis celebrate Christmas Day

"Merry Christmas R" 

Enjolras wraps his arms around Grantaire's waist. Kissing his neck and hair. Gently stroking his stomach. 

R is singing along to Rocking around the Christmas tree while making breakfast. Enjolras' favourite Vegan pancakes. 

"Merry Christmas Apollo" 

Turning round to face his boyfriend with a fond smile. 

"Our first Christmas together. To think this time last year we were pining and stubborn". 

"I'm happy we came to our senses. You're my soulmate. Having you with me is the best Christmas gift I could ever wish for". 

R rolls his eyes. 

"Who would have thought Enjolras could be soft". Grantaire teases. 

Enjolras scoffs. 

"Come here you" 

Stroking R's curly black hair. Enj pulls him into a deep kiss. 

They part catching their breaths. 

"Sit down Enj. Breakfast is ready". 

Grantaire continues singing along to the radio while dishing out their breakfast. 

"Delicious. You're an excellent cook R". 

"I try my best" Grantaire has a smug look. 

"When are our friends arriving?" 

Enjolras looks at the clock which currently says 10 am. 

"Well they said around 1 but you know Joly,Chetta and Bossuet will be half an hour early". 

Grantaire laughs at that. "Marius and Cosette will be the last to arrive I reckon". 

"Marius is famous for being late". Enjolras says with a mock frown. 

Grantaire puts the cutlery in the dishwasher and wipes down the kitchen ready for when their friends arrive. 

Enjolras has wandered into the lounge sitting on the sofa nearest the Christmas tree. 

R sits next to him and playfully tickles his stomach. A giggling Enj warms Grantaire's heart. 

"I have some presents for you my angel"

Enjolras looks at him fondly. 

R hands a beautiful wrapped in red gift. 

"R you absolute babe. Thank you so much" 

It's a book on the history of the French Revolution. One of Enjolras' favourite subjects. 

"Well I thought it would add nicely to your collection". 

Grantaire hands him a small package which turns out to be tickets to see Hamilton in the new year. 

Enjolras beams. "Sweetheart you're the best I love you". 

"Be careful with this one". 

The package is on the large side. 

A portrait painting of Enjolras standing on a table giving one of his speeches.   
Looking like Achilles or Apollo. 

"R this is incredible work. I'm amazed. You have a gift my love. I adore this. I'm flattered". 

Grantaire blushes. "You really think so?" 

"I know so my darling" 

He kisses R in appreciation. 

"Your turn love"

Enjolras hands him a gift wrapped in Green his favourite colour. 

"Oh Apollo you absolute angel"

It's art supplies which makes Grantaire very happy. 

"I really hope you like this one"

Grantaire opens it to find two tickets to Disneyland. 

He squeals. "Thank you so Apollo this is the best present ever". 

Enjolras looks at him fondly and in amusement. 

"I hope you like this one". 

Grantaire opens a third package. A book about theatre. 

"I love you Enj". 

They gently kiss for a few moments. 

"Gosh look at the time. We must get dressed". 

They're both still in their pyjamas. 

At 12:45 there's a knock on the door. Enjolras answers it revealing Joly, Chetta and Bossuet. 

"Merry Christmas friends"

"Merry Christmas Enjolras". They say at the same time. 

R greets them. "Merry Christmas Grantaire" 

"We're not late are we?". 

"No Joly you're not it's ok". R rolls his eyes fondly. 

A few moments later Ferre and Eponine arrive with a bundle of presents. 

As they expected Marius and Cosette are the last to arrive. 

Bahorel and Feuilly are laughing at something Courf said. 

"How are you Jehan?" Enjolras asks 

They smile. "I'm well. Courf and I have almost completed our wedding plans". 

"I'm happy for you J. Not going to lie I didn't trust Courf when you first got together. But I've seen the way you are with each other and I'm delighted for you both". 

"Oh Enjolras you're the best friend I could ever wish for. You can be very protective and I know you mean well". 

They hug their friend tightly. 

"How's life with you?". They ask their friend. 

"I'm doing better J. The panic attacks happen still but R gets me through them. I don't deserve him". 

"Enjolras you deserve the world. I'm so very happy for you and Grantaire. You complete each other". 

"Anyway I meant to ask you something. I'd like you to be my best man at the wedding". 

"Oh J I'd be honoured"

"That's settled then. Courf is going to ask R to be his best man"

"Dinner is ready". Grantaire announces. 

Enjolras has Vegan roast. Grantaire a vegetarian roast and everyone else has a Roast Beef dinner. 

"Eponine and I have an announcement". Ferre holds Eponine's hand. 

"We're engaged". Eponine announces with a smile. 

"Congratulations" Everyone says at once. 

" Let's announce a toast to friendship, love and health". They all follow Enjolras' words. 

"My Apollo bought me tickets for Disneyland". 

Everyone awws at this. 

They chat and laugh for hours. Dancing to Christmas music. Spending time with each other celebrating the festive season. 

Grantaire smiles at his friends and his love. 

I'll ask Apollo to marry me on New Years Eve he thinks with a smirk. 

Enjolras is laughing at something Feuilly said. 

His laugh is angelic and warms Grantaire's heart. 

The snow is falling fast and you can just about see the winter sun. 

Yes everything is perfect. Yes there will be bad days but Grantaire knows he can get through anything with Enjolras by his side and their friends to guide them. 

This is the best Christmas yet, Grantaire thinks. 

New Years Eve is going to be a blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate some feedback:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a marriage proposal but will Enjolras say yes? New Year's Eve celebrations. 
> 
> Mention of Acephobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send feedback. It's encouraged and I'd appreciate it.

All of the friends have gathered at Enjolras and Grantaire's house for New Year's Eve. 

Joly is worryingly watching Apollo the cat. He has no issue with cats but he's afraid of germs. 

"Joly sweetheart it's ok love". She reassures her boyfriend. 

He cautiously strokes the cat who purrs and cuddles up to him.  
Bossuet brings them a drink each.  
Him and Chetta sit with Joly in the middle cuddling. "My two precious soulmates I love you" Bossuet tells his lovers. 

Feuilly and Bahorel are cuddling in the corner. They are officially in a Queerplatonic relationship and adore one another. 

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Rel asks Feuilly. 

"Not really. I.... I've received acephobic comments on my twitter" Feuilly starts crying. 

"My darling I love you. Those assholes are wrong. Come here my love". Pulling his boyfriend into his strong arms Rel soothes Feuilly's tears. 

"I love you Rel"  
Wiping his tears resting his head on Rel's chest they enjoy each other's company. 

Marius shyly addresses the room. 

"Cosette and I are engaged and we're planning a June wedding". 

Everyone congratulates them. 

R watches Enj fondly who is currently hugging the happy couple. 

*I'm going to ask him tonight* he decides. 

Feeling for the ring inside his pocket he sighs nervously. What if Enj rejects him? 

"R what's up sweetie?" 

He doesn't hear Eponine first time because his hearing is bad.  
Occasionally his ears will flare up. Grantaire is completely deaf in his right ear since birth. The hospital have offered hearing aids but so far R has refused. He relies on his left ear. 

"Sorry Ponine I was miles away and my hearing is playing up". 

"It's ok darling. Have you an appointment for an ear check up?". 

"Yeah in two weeks". 

"There's something else on your mind. I'm here to listen R". 

"I have an engagement ring for Enj and I'm scared he'll turn me down". 

"Réne, I'm 100% certain Julien will say yes. He loves you so much. I'm proud of you R". She hugs her friend which he returns gratefully. 

"How are you Ep?" 

"I'm good. Have never been this happy in my life. Ferre is an angel. I adore him and cannot wait to marry my soulmate. 

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Eponine. I'm proud of you too". 

"Look at Courf and J. They are dorks". Eponine laughs. 

"Courf stop" Jehan is giggling because their boyfriend is tickling them. 

"Make me". Courf teases. 

There's glitter everywhere. Trust the dork that is Courf. 

"You know Enj and R are going to be annoyed with you because of the mess" Jehan worries. 

"Sweetheart it's ok they'll be fine about it". 

Enjolras' musical playlist is on in the background. I could have danced all night comes on. 

"Dance with me Courf". 

The pair gracefully dance in the middle of the lounge with their friends looking on in amusement. 

Jehan is singing along. They have the voice of an angel. 

Eponine and Ferre dance to one of their favourites Endless love. 

Enjolras and Grantaire duet to Something to believe in. 

"They should both star in musicals" Jehan says fondly. 

Courf snorts. "As much as that would be awesome I don't think they'd want to give up their day jobs. You know how much E loves the animal sanctuary and R enjoys the library". 

R looks at the clock. It reads 11:30 pm.  
Gathering his courage he gets Enjolras' attention going down on one knee. 

Everyone gasps. 

"Julien Adrian Enjolras you're my soulmate. My other half. My rock. My guiding light. My angel. I love you. You complete me and I want to spend my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?". 

Enjolras has tears rolling down his face and shouts "Yes of course I'll marry you Réne. I love you my darling". 

Grantaire practically grabs his boyfriend and kisses him deeply. 

Their hands snake round the other. 

Applause and whistling from their friends. 

"Look at our dear Enjolras he's in love and happy. R has finally pulled him out his marble shell". Ferre says fondly. 

"You've made me the happiest man in the world R. I love you. I love you. I love you". 

"Enj I adore you. You're my life. Forever". 

They all assemble outside and do the countdown. 

All of them happy and content watching the fireworks bring the new year in.  
New Beginnings.


End file.
